dollykillkillfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapters
Approximately 133 English translated chapters as of April 17th 2017. * Chapter 1: Chapter One * Chapter 2: Playing with Dolls * Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End * Chapter 4: Guilt * Chapter 5: Banira * Chapter 6: Dolly * Chapter 7: Now... * Chapter 8: Trial and Error * Chapter 9: Capture Operation * Chapter 10: Calamity Revisited * Chapter 11: Vengeance * Chapter 12: Barrier Passage * Chapter 13: Operation Eight * Chapter 14: Resonance * Chapter 15: Cut from the Same Cloth * Chapter 16: Promise * Chapter 17: A New Power * Chapter 18: Forbidden Act * Chapter 19: Formula * Chapter 20: As a Person * Chapter 21: Sample * Chapter 22: Community * Chapter 23: Dollhouse * Chapter 24: Phantasm * Chapter 25: Intermediary * Chapter 26: Conflict of Interest * Chapter 27: Allied Operation * Chapter 28: The Scepter of God * Chapter 29: Moon * Chapter 30: Hairpin * Chapter 31: Extraordinary Power * Chapter 32: Plushie * Chapter 33: The Scepter of Judgment * Chapter 34: The Mud * Chapter 35: Exhaustion * Chapter 36: Landing * Chapter 37: Bitter Words * Chapter 38: True Power * Chapter 39: Roar * Chapter 40: Joint Struggle * Chapter 41: The Awakened * Chapter 42: End of the Line * Chapter 43: He who saves * Chapter 44: Renegade Doll * Chapter 45: Turmoil * Chapter 46: Growth * Chapter 47: New War Potential * Chapter 48: Operation Nine * Chapter 49: Firefight * Chapter 50: First for Mankind * Chapter 51: The First Step * Chapter 52: Dark Corrosion * Chapter 53: To the Depths * Chapter 54: Ebony Roar * Chapter 55: Second Confrontation * Chapter 56: Special Vision * Chapter 57: Dual Nature * Chapter 58: Murderous Intent * Chapter 59: Evolution * Chapter 60: Another Incident * Chapter 61: War Games * Chapter 62: Classified Investigation * Chapter 63: The Resurrection of the Dead * Chapter 64: Lotus Flower * Chapter 65: Friendly Fire * Chapter 66: Slash * Chapter 67: Showdown * Chapter 68: The Power of Love * Chapter 69: The Power of The Lotus * Chapter 70: Resolve * Chapter 71: The Gifted * Chapter 72: Sekka * Chapter 73: For the Sake of Another * Chapter 74: True Battle Potential * Chapter 75: The Power of Life * Chapter 76: Villains * Chapter 77: Empathy * Chapter 78: Keystone * Chapter 79: Sense for Murder * Chapter 80: Poison Mist * Chapter 81: Conviction * Chapter 82: Body and Soul * Chapter 83: Feelings * Chapter 84: Comrades * Chapter 85: Storming the Front * Chapter 86: Towards the Future * Chapter 87: Dreams * Chapter 88: Support * Chapter 89: From the Summit * Chapter 90: 1 VS. 1 * Chapter 91: Copulation * Chapter 92: Pro * Chapter 93: Deception * Chapter 94: Puppet * Chapter 95: Dive * Chapter 96: The Heart's Choice * Chapter 97: Strategic Plan * Chapter 98: Scum * Chapter 99: Rematch * Chapter 100: Namekata & Kamuro * Chapter 101: Namekata & Kamuro 2 * Chapter 102: Namekata & Kamuro 3 * Chapter 103: Tsunashi & Tamari * Chapter 104: Namekata & Kamuro 5 * Chapter 105: Encounter * Chapter 106: Difference * Chapter 107: Strange Phenomenon * Chapter 108: All or Nothing * Chapter 109: Uncoupling Fate * Chapter 110: A Strong Foe, Revisited * Chapter 111: Difference in Performance * Chapter 112: Wound of the Past * Chapter 113: Proof of Change * Chapter 114: One Minute War * Chapter 115: Feelings Laid Bare * Chapter 116: Bluffing * Chapter 117: The Calamity's Orchestrator * Chapter 118: Trump Card * Chapter 119: The Beginning of the End * Chapter 120: A Sad Choice * Chapter 121: The Shepherded * Chapter 122: Drops of Regret * Chapter 123: Ten-Part Draw * Chapter 124: Overdose * Chapter 125: Appetizer * Chapter 126: The Awaited * Chapter 127: Interference * Chapter 128: Transfiguration * Chapter 129: Blindsided by Despair * Chapter 130: Some Things Never Change * Chapter 131: Upwardly Compatible * Chapter 132: Conviction * Chapter 133: Flesh Chapter 134 Coming Next... Category:Chapters